


Not Too Late

by Jet87267



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet87267/pseuds/Jet87267
Summary: Bernie thought she was too late after hearing that Serena had moved on...





	

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think? Hope y'all like it..

I am too late. Damnit. Bernie hung her head down in self-loathing sitting on the stairs on top of the roof. She cannot believe Serena has forgotten her. It hurts knowing that she did not fight for what she, or rather, her heart wanted. She stayed up there for good twenty mins until an idea formed in her head. I am going to find her. I am going to tell her HOW I feel. Yes. I am going to do that. She stood up and went back inside. Taking two steps down at a time til she reached the door. She opened the door with purpose that got many people’s attentions. She didn’t pay them any attention. She looked around, trying to find Serena.   
“You barely missed her, she just left,” Raf spoke.  
Bernie ran, dodging everyone who was in the way til she got outside. She frantically looked for her. She found her and she ran to her.   
Serena was standing outside just to get some air. She could not believe that Jason told Bernie that she had moved on. She still loves Bernie. Just wish she knew how to get rid of all the awkwardness this has caused. She heard a noise so she turned toward it. She saw Bernie running to her.   
“Bernie, is everything oka.”  
Serena did not have the chance to finish her sentence because Bernie wrapped her arms around her, placing a firm passionate kiss on Serena’s lip. Finally, they stopped to take a breath of air.   
“What was that?  
Bernie took a deep breath, “Serena, I don’t want to lose you. I am sorry I hurt you. Please. Please give me another chance. I want you.”  
Serena smiled with tears in her eyes, “Bernie, I want you. No one else.”


End file.
